Mle 1903
The FN Model 1903 was a self-loading semi-automatic pistol engineered by John Browning and made by Belgian arms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale. It was introduced in 1903 and fired the 9×20mmSR Browning Long cartridge. The FN Model 1903 is based on the same mechanical design as the Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless, which Browning sold to both companies, but enlarged to handle the more powerful 9mm Browning Long cartridge. Due to its reliability, accuracy, light weight, and quick reloading, the M1903 was an issued sidearm for many police forces and militaries.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_Model_1903 Battlefield 1 Mle 1903 |kit = |slot = Sidearm |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 360 RPM |ammotype = 9x20mmSR Browning Long |magazine = 7 + 1 rounds |startammo = 48 + 8 rounds |reload = 2.7s (Empty) 2.1s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 30 - 13.5 * 30 (0-12.29 meters) * 30 - 26.05 (12.29-15 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (15-16 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (16-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-27 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (27-28 meters) * 16.67 - 14.89 (28-33 meters) * 14.89 - 14.29 (33-34 meters) * 14.29 - 13.5 (34-37.33 meters) * 13.5 (37.33+ meters) |vel = 350 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.4 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Mle 1903 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. The main advantage of the Mle 1903 compared to the M1911 is its higher rate of fire (360 compared to 300). However, the pistol suffers lower damage per shot. Among the sidearms available to all classes, it offers the lowest recoil and the quickest draw time, but the longest full reload time. It is similar to the 1903 Hammerless, but unlike the 1903 Hammerless "pocket pistol" abilities, uses the same weapon style as that of larger pistols, like the M1911. Gallery Mle 1903 Idle BF1.jpg|Mle 1903 Idle. Mle 1903 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights. Mle 1903 Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Reloading. Mle 1903 Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Pulling back the slide. Weapon Skins · |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Bruiser · Charlatan |group3 = Special |list3 = Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute }} Mle 1903 Extended |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 360 RPM |ammotype = 9x20mmSR Browning Long |magazine = 10 + 1 rounds |startammo = |reload = 2.8s (Empty) 2.05s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 30 - 13.5 * 30 (0-12.29 meters) * 30 - 26.05 (12.29-15 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (15-16 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (16-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-27 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (27-28 meters) * 16.67 - 14.89 (28-33 meters) * 14.89 - 14.29 (33-34 meters) * 14.29 - 13.5 (34-37.33 meters) * 13.5 (37.33+ meters) |vel = 350 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4 |spreadz = 0.36 (Static) 0.44 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1.5 (Static) 2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Mle 1903 Extended is a carbine variant of the standard pistol introduced in the Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass expansion. It is equipped with an extended magazine for more ammunition and a stock for more control compared to the base weapon. It is unlocked by obtaining 75 kills with the Mark V Landship. Mle 1903 Extended BF1.jpg Mle 1903 Extended ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Mle 1903 Extended Reloading BF1.jpg|Reloading Mle 1903 Extended Rechamber BF1.jpg|Chambering the bullet after an empty reload References Category:Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass Category:Carbines of Battlefield 1